


The second encounter

by Hongye



Series: What You Keep Alive [1]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Attempted Murder, Choking, Gen, Minor Violence, One-Shot, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongye/pseuds/Hongye
Summary: Simon chokes the fuck out of David.(or: First impressions are not easily forgotten.)





	The second encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.
> 
> (Last edited: 25062017)

Hatred.

That is all Simon feels right now.

Simon never does like what others like. He has always been an outcast. Everybody thinks he is weird, different. He does not care what they think – usually. It did not really matter. The only opinion he favors has always been Sophie’s. She treats him the same as she would talk to her friends or her family. Not even his own mother shows the same kindness Sophie has for him. Simon loves her for that, she treats him like he is a human, and that makes him feel human too.

But now? The ugly rising fury he feels in his blood and bones throughout his whole body? He feels like a wild untamed animal. There’s an animalistic urge, almost as if there is a monster within him wants to seek revenge and out for blood, and it is trapped in a cage demanding to be released.

So he releases it. He gives out a roar, jumping out from his wheelchair with a strength he does not know he possessed and his hands outstretched to wrap them around the other man’s neck. Everything around him blurs from a series of yells and cries to a narrow line of one thing; the one that caused all of this.

David- _fucking_ -Leatherhoff.

The man who took away his legs.

The man who made him crippled.

Simon straddles him as his legs lay dead on Leatherhoff’s sides, pinning him to the ground while squeezing his hold on his neck. A sadistic smile forms on Simon’s face as he watches the other trying to pry his hands off, his face slowly turns blue and his mouth agape. Leatherhoff then makes another attempt to escape by kicking his legs up in the air and pushing his shoulders to get Simon off him, but it remains _futile_. Simon gladly reminds him that by leaning forward, pressing his thumbs down harshly on his Adam’s apple.

Leatherhoff silently screams as he chokes. His eyes are about to roll behind his head and his heartbeat beneath Simon’s fingers is beating so fast he thinks as if the man’s heart is about to burst out from his head before he was pulled away by large sturdy hands. Leatherhoff coughs and breathe desperately for air at the same time, his eyes brimming with tears and he is still fucking _alive_.

Simon is beyond outraged. He shouts crossly at no one, his eyes solely focus on Leatherhoff in front of him whose teary-wide eyes are now filled with pure terror. Just as he bares his teeth and his eyes wide, full of pure fury himself, like a feral beast. “Let me go, dammit! I wanna kill this motherfucker—!”

“Simon, please—“

“I’m gonna kill him! I’ll make him wish he finished me off that day! I’ll—!”

He stops speaking abruptly, his eyes dart to the syringe stuck to his own neck as the liquid inside drains into his veins. Simon mumbles before his head lolls to the side. “F-Fuck…”

“You’ll thank me later, Simon. Now rest.”  

He is about to say a crude comment, preferably somewhere along the lines of ‘fuck you’, but darkness slowly overcomes his vision with an image of him choking the fuck out of Leatherhoff burns into his mind.

**_I just want you to die._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Another work of mine that used to be multi-chaptered. There were at most 3 chapters written before I was not able to continue this. The first chapter seemed better as a standalone out of all three. 
> 
> Who knows, I might post the rest.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
